


Asks from Tumblr.

by JoNogueira



Series: Asks [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoNogueira/pseuds/JoNogueira
Summary: Asks that I receive on Tumblr.1 chapter - Cullen/Sera friendship.2 chapter - Cullen/Sera friendship.3 chapter - Cullen/Unknown Woman NSFW.4 chapter - Alistair/Female Amell.5 chapter - Cullen/Alma NSFW6 chapter - Cullen/Female Inquisitor NSFW.





	1. Cully, you’re not gonna believe this!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of asks, some of them are NSFW and I already apologize because I feel like that is not something I do very well...
> 
> Hope you guys at least like them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera slams open Cullen's door and gives him a confused message.

BAM!

The door flew open and hit the wall with a loud noise.

 **"Cully, you’re not gonna believe this** ! Come quickly…"

He was reading the letter in his hands when Sera entered his office kicking the door open while panting.

She spun on her heels and started running in the rotunda’s direction; he was only able to hear the words: Inquisitor, undercroft, and blood. He didn’t blink or think, his right hand met his sword pommel when he started running to catch up with her.

As soon as he left his office, he looked around and saw Blackwall and Cassandra running to the fortress’s interior. His heartbeat quickened and he could feel his muscles tensing. His feet pressed firmly to the floor, and he didn’t even bother to finish opening the semi-closed rotunda’s door, he met it with his shoulder causing the door to slam on the wall, but he didn’t care and continued running. Solas was nowhere to be found.

He entered the throne room with his sword in hand and instantly looked at the throne, just in time to see Cassandra entering the undercroft in a hurry. The people around the space were just shadows in the corner of his eyes in his way there.

He opened the door with a kick and entered with his sword raised ready to kill whatever was threatening the Inquisitor.

> _SURPRISE!_

Cullen was standing there with his heart in his throat and a roaring noise in his ears. The first thing he noticed was the Inquisitor wearing a colorful birthday hat, and then he saw that everyone was wearing one. His eyes fell to the lion-shaped cake with a single candle on the table and his face and ears reddened. The room was all decorated with the Ferelden theme and flag.

The Inquisitor approached him and lowered his arm he didn’t notice was still raised with the sword in hand and gave him a quick kiss on the lips while giggling. The others were singing happy birthday between laughs and whistles.

She took him to the table and gave him a knife to cut the first slice, which he presented her with a smile and a whisper.

"I thought you were hurt. You almost killed me, woman." _–_ She laughed and started eating her slice.

He handed the knife to Josephine, who started cutting slices for everyone while people greeted him and wished him a happy birthday.

Several minutes and lots of cake later, Sera discreetly took him to a corner of the room and handed him a poorly wrapped package. He looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised and studied her eyes.

 _"_ If you don’t want it, I can take it back… It’s not like I care or anything." _–_ She looked at the wall while crossing her arms over her chest.

He unwrapped the package, and this time, both of his eyebrows went up. In his hand, he had a stuffed lion with some of its contents poking out, and one of the eyes barely sewed in its place. The little thing even had something that resembled his fur coat.

He saw her leaned on the parapet leading to the waterfall, her eyes watching him. He couldn’t contain the chuckle, and he noticed she frowned at his response.

"I loved it Sera. I will always have it with me and remind you."

She had a huge smile on her face and gave him a quick hug.

"Happy birthday, Cully-Wully." _–_ She said walking away.

* * *

Years later, he was tucking his eldest daughter in his and the Inquisitor’s bed, when she took the old stuffed lion he always kept on his nightstand in her tiny hands.

"Daddy, I loved this one." – She said yawning – "Was momma who made it for you?"

 _"_ No honeypie, it was aunty Sera, many years ago. Maybe if you ask, she will make you one for your next birthday. What do you say?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. Soon she fell asleep, and Cullen watched her for a few more minutes before heading to the other room, where his wife breastfed their baby boy, but before leaving, he took the little toy in his hand and smiled


	2. One day for the prankster... another for her victim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so many pranks pulled throughout Skyhold, someone decided to give Sera some of her own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to The Rogue Lady Song Collection https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neE6b4ACAB4 while writing.

The smell coming from the kitchen made Sera fantasize with mouthwatering apples. They were preparing apple pies for dessert, and she sure was going to steal one for herself.

The merchants were busily selling their merchandise to the crowd of people near the barn. The last days had been cold and snowy, making the sunny day the perfect time to put her rogue abilities in use.

With a big smile on her face, she greeted Blackwall and started thinking about how much of the pie she would give the big warrior... Well, she would probably steal two: one for her and one for him.

Making her way through the crowd she let her nimble fingers slide into one of the noble's pocket, and with a grin, she fished some coins. But her smugness was cut short when a sudden wet and cold feeling hit the right side of her head.

The coins in her fingers flew into the air, and her hand massaged the spot where the snowball met her straight blond hair. Turning around, she scanned the area for the culprit but no success, the people were behaving as nothing had happened. She pouted and cleaned the remains of snow from her hair and clothes and kept on.

About two meters from the kitchen's door, she felt another snowball hitting her back and once again she turned to shout at the person... No one seemed fazed or had any different reaction to what just happened.

“What the hell?” – She shouted to no one in particular.

With little jumps she tried to take the snow from her clothes and entered the kitchen, only to be greeted by a smiling Leliana. Thinking twice about doing what she came to do, she greeted the people inside, people who had all eyes on her, and she then walked to the cellar, intending to steal a bottle from the Inquisitor’s collection.

Closing the door behind her, she grinned scanning the area for anyone who could blow her new plan away. Turning to her target and taking a step forward she stopped in her tracks with a loud scream.

“Fuc………..!” – Her hand massaged her cold nape, her fingers wet with the snow.

She stomped around the place and opened the old library’s door with a loud kick, ready to say a word or two to whoever was hiding in there, but found no one, and her curses died out in her chest.

“Keep this up you little shit, and I will shove an arrow up your arse!” – She shouted and winced when she heard someone call her.

“Excuse me, Sera?” – Leliana asked from the kitchen’s door. – “I am sure you are not talking to me, yes? But if it isn’t with me, who are you shouting at?” – Her straight face sent shivers down her spine, and she stopped herself from running. She didn’t want to be in the spymaster’s bad side.

“Some stupid, arse, motherless bastard is playing with me. Keeps throwing snowballs.  But I will find you little shit!” – She shouted the last words.

“I see.” – Leliana raised an eyebrow and entered the kitchen leaving her alone there.

Huffing, she went up to the throne room. Only one thing would make her calm down, and this thing had six letters. Pranks.

She approached Josephine’s desk, taking advantage of the fact the ambassador wasn’t around, and bent to put a little rock under one of the chair legs to make it wobble when she felt it hit hard her left buttock.

She closed her eyes, turned and was about to send the person to Andraste’s side with a dagger she carried inside her clothes when Josephine opened the door and entered the place.

“Is everything alright, Sera? You look distressed” – Josephine walked in her direction. – “Is anything wrong with the Inquisitor?” – The ambassador walked back to the door. – “Does she need anything?”

Sera took long deep breaths, and after telling the woman everything was fine, she marched out of the place mumbling threats.

Her head was high, paying attention to everyone around. Her eyes darting from one person to the other, her steps loud in the place, even the noise of conversation and laughter weren’t capable of muffling their sound.

“Are you alright, Sera?” – Varric asked from the place Vivienne normally spent her time. – “If you continue scowling like that, I will have to ask everyone to get out of your way. Shit, I feel sorry for the person who put you in such a sour mood.”

“Oh! You bet, yeah?! Someone is going to die today, and I don’t care who he is.” – She had her closed fist in the air.

She watched Varric chuckle and turn his back to her. She lowered her fist only to have, not one, but two snowballs hit her. One on her left shoulder and the other on her right elbow.

“I’m going to kill you!” – She screamed in the middle of the throne room.

Everyone turned to look at her, but she ignored all of them and headed to the rotunda. She opened the door with brute force, and it hit the wall with a loud noise, taking Solas attention from his desk. The old elf shook his head, and Sera’s mood only worsened. She stuck her tongue out in his direction, and he lowered his head to his book in disapproval. She looked at the door and raised a foot to take a step in its direction, but a snowball hit the top of her head, and she screamed in frustration.

Solas looked at her with his mouth partially open, and she stormed out of the room.

Her head was almost exploding with anger, and she headed to her room to take her bow and arrows. Whoever was doing it was going to pay.

The way there was uneventful, and she paced inside her room for good ten minutes before one snowball flew through her window and hit the back of her head.

“Enough!” – She took her bow and darted out of the place.

Cullen was on the training grounds with some soldiers, and she was sure he had seen something. Being the uptight man he was, there was no way in Thedas he hadn’t seen anything; he was the definition of order.

She made her way through the soldiers and reached the Commander, who was shouting orders here and there.

“Cullen!” – Her voice was louder and her tone angrier than she wanted.

The warrior slowly turned to her and lowered his head to look into her eyes. His brows glued together and his hand on the pommel of his sword made Sera swallow hard. Not because she was afraid or because he would do anything to her… it was just that she had never seen him look at her like that. For some unknown reason, she didn’t want to disappoint him.

She avoided his gaze for a few seconds and cleared her throat before addressing him.

“Someone is following me around Skyhold throwing snowballs at me… and the idiot dared to throw a snowball through my window. I was wondering if you saw anything…”

“I think I have more important things to do than to watch who is throwing snowballs around Skyhold, don’t you think?” – He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her.

“Right. I was just checking.” – She frowned and turned to leave.

Sera was about ten steps away from him when she heard Cullen call her name. She turned to answer, and a snowball hit her right in the middle of the face.

Speechless she stared at a laughing Cullen, and it wasn’t a normal laughter, the man was curved with a hand on his stomach and the other on his forehead, and to top it all she was sure everyone in Thedas could hear him.

“It was you!” – She pointed at him with open mouth. – “But how?’

Cullen took deep breaths to regain his composure and shrugged at the surprised elf.

Sera could not believe he had tricked her; it didn’t matter, she wasn’t letting this slide. She bent to pick some snow from the ground and started making a ball with it. She raised her head to look at him, and he shook his head with a smile.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” – He rested one hand on his hip and the other on the sword pommel.

She frowned and raised her hand to throw the ball, but she then noticed all the soldiers around her had snowballs in their hands. Her eyebrows shot up, and she opened her mouth to say something, but she saw Cullen nodding, and she was buried under a mountain of snowballs.

She couldn’t stop laughing, and her belly was already aching. She saw Cullen laughing and approach her with a raised hand, which she took and he helped her to stand up.

Cullen cleaned the snow off of the top of her head with his hand and offered her a warm smile, one that she returned in kind. A warm smile that reached her eyes.

“One day for the prankster...”  – He said with a chuckle.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
> Leave a comment and let me know your opinion.


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first days in Skyhold, Cullen keeps getting lost around the place, but when he gets trapped with an unknown woman in a room, he learns that getting lost is not bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> I was listening to Smooth Jazz With Rain 10 Hours https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iGCO6_2jH0

It was precisely what they needed, a fresh start after what happened in Haven.

The Herald – now officially Inquisitor – had risked his life to save them all and was now resting somewhere in Skyhold. Somewhere because as much as Cullen tried to find his way around the fortress, he still got lost inside the many rooms the place had.

Being lost was so common that he didn't get angry anymore because he at least knew his way to the war table room, the armory and his office, which was more than enough for now.

Dorian had invited him for a game of chess in the garden that afternoon, and he had gladly accepted it, he needed to put his mind back into place. Since they moved to Skyhold, it had wondered and wandered to the same place, the same person.

Cullen had stumbled upon her during the first days in the fortress. He was looking for his way to the kitchen when he took the wrong turn, opened the door and found himself in a new, unfamiliar place.

He turned to leave when someone bumped into him and fell on the ground with a loud groan. Apologizing, he helped her to stand up offering his hand which she accepted with a smile. Her beauty stunned Cullen who reddened under her meticulous gaze, and he pulled her off the ground with more vigor than he had intended and she ended up bumping into him again. Realizing his mistake, Cullen held her by the waist holding her near to him, preventing her from falling once again.

With her body near his, he was able to smell her scent and feel the softness of her hair in his skin. Involuntarily Cullen shivered and saw the questioning in her eyes. He wanted to apologize, but she bowed in an apology and continued on her way.

After that day, Cullen started to notice her around Skyhold. He didn’t know what it was she did around the place, but he noticed she usually stayed near the armory, and he sometimes caught himself looking at her while training the soldiers.

His mind, revisiting her smile and smell, wasn’t able to pay attention to where he was going and he ended up lost again. Sighing he turned to go back through the path he had taken and saw her coming in his direction, her mind as lost as him.

She looked down at her feet, and her pace was fast, she tried to open a door on her left side but it was closed, she turned and opened the door on her right entering without paying much attention.

Cullen heard her curse and looked inside to check if everything was alright. She was standing there with her hands resting on her delicate hips, her waist inviting him to touch it once again. Unconsciously, he entered the place and soon later he heard someone warning him to be careful.

A pile of rocks rolled down from the partially destroyed wall trapping and startling them. Cullen tried to clear some rocks in an attempt to escape the room but have up when he heard someone outside asking them if they were alright and stating they would take some time to clear a path for them to leave.

Thinking about his situation he forgot he had company and cursed under his breath only to hear someone agreeing with him. The woman stopped beside him and smiled; she said that at least they could keep each other company in the meantime.

Cullen was sure she didn’t mean to keep him intimate company. Nonetheless, her fingers traveling up his nape and her mouth on his, sure was a delightful way to spend time. He wasn’t sure how it started, but her skin under his touch was sending waves of pleasure all over his body.

She bit his neck, and he let a low groan of pleasure out, a sound he didn’t know he was capable of making and he smiled with the thought. His gloves long gone, allowed to feel the heat of her skin, and he slowly traced her back up to her nape with the tips of his fingers, taking pleasure of the sounds and short breathes he was able to get from her.

She unlaced his pants after deftly ridding him of his coat and vest, and he could feel her hand inside his clothes, her fingers circling his cock. When she finally held it, Cullen’s breath hitched, and he searched her mouth with his.

Cullen’s hands traveled on her body until one of them reached her clit, and he started playing with it. His movements caused her to bit her lip and close her eyes. He reveled with it.

Curious to what other delicious sounds and responses he could get from her, Cullen pinned her to the wall, took her t-shirt off while planting kisses and sucking her hard nipples along the way, and held her hands above her head.

She tried kissing him, but he didn’t allow it. He stood there looking at her with predatory eyes; he studied every little curve of her body, and when his eyes finally met hers, he was surprised to see her provoking smile, one he replied with a wide grin.

He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, and he felt her trembling under his touch, he kneaded it and circled the nipple with the tip of his thumb. He saw her wetting her lips with her tongue, and he started sucking her breast.

Her low moaning incited him to play with her clit again, and he made his way down with the back of his fingers while he circled her nipple with his tongue.

Pressing her clit between his index and thumb, he heard her moaning getting louder, so he started moving his fingers from one side to the other, he could feel her closing her legs on his hand. Still not satisfied, he decided it was time to change his approach, and he inserted a finger inside her.

She was wet and slick, just like Cullen imagined she would be. He gave her mouth attention and gave her a deep kiss. When he inserted another finger, she threw her head back, and he heard her muffled moan, soon followed by the shake of her legs.

Giving her time to regain her composure, he still held her hands above her head and traced her hot skin wondering if he would still have pleasure himself. And as if hearing his silent question, she took her hands off of his grasp and found his still hard cock.

She started stroking it painfully slow, but when one of her hands played with his sack, a jolt of pleasure traveled his way up to his mouth, releasing a loud moan through his clenched teeth.

Cullen placed his hands on the wall and kissed her a hungry kiss. He tried to touch her cheek, but she dismissed his hand and kneeled on the floor. His eyes widened with the view, but his cock already throbbed with the pleasure that was to come.

Her hot breath reached his cock, and her tongue circled its head. Cullen’s body started trembling, and he rested his forehead on the wall. She bobbed her head back and forth, forcing Cullen to stop the urge to move his hips in the same motions.

The pleasure was too much, and he was almost coming, he knew she was aware of that too so she started sucking and licking his head, little did she know Cullen had other plans.

He pulled her up and turned her back to him. Taking her pants off he saw her tilting her hips back up, making it easier for him to reach her. He let his pants down and adjusted himself behind her, with his hand he guided his cock and penetrated her.

They moaned together while his cock slid inside her, and he felt her legs shaking. He held her hips and started thrusting. She reached for his head, and they kissed while he fucked her. His movements were steady and deep, and her body started trembling when she neared her orgasm, but when she reached her peak, one word cut the sounds of the moaning in the room.

“Cullen” – She called his name.

Upon hearing his name on her lips, Cullen started thrusting faster, and he could hear his hips meeting her ass. The sweat started rolling down his neck, and he almost came inside her, but at the last second, he took it out and spilled on the floor beside her.

Still trembling from the pleasure, he saw her turn to him with a tired but satisfied smile. She leaned on the wall, and he pulled her pants up and laced them, he also helped her put on her t-shirt back, and she helped him with his clothes as well.

Soon later they were out of that room with promises to see each other again.

And sitting here in his office thinking about that day, he smiled when the door opened, and he once again saw your face.


	4. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair finally decides to give the rose to Amell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes to @cullenstairshenanigans - Tumblr.
> 
> Please have in mind that English is not my first language and that I wrote it in my work break…  
> I hope you all like it!

“Hey, Amell! Can I have a minute of your time before I go to my watch?” – Alistair asked giving the mage a light touch on the hand.

  
“Of course! What's on your mind?” – She gave him one of those smiles which made him feel warm and cozy inside.

  
The night was pleasant and cool. The moon high in the sky shone upon them, illuminating the clearing where they camped and making her kind eyes sparkle with curiosity.  
Alistair heard her mabari bark excitedly somewhere around the camp and the crackling of the central fire. Leliana’s voice reached his ears with the same old familiar and soothing melody. Lost in the sounds of the night and with a frown, he was caught by her staring at her smile.

  
“Is everything alright?” – Amell tensed in front of him. He saw her hand reach for the staff and her eyes search for any signs of enemy.

  
“No, no, no! I’m sorry, it’s nothing like that!” – She relaxed, and he felt his tension vanishing as well.

  
“I’m sorry, I’m just a little jumpy. It hasn’t been too long since we were ambushed by darkspawn in our camping so…” – She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled at him. – “What was it you wanted to talk about?”

  
“Here, look at this. Do you know what this is?”

  
She frowned making him regret immediately, but her smile bolstered his intentions.

  
“Your new weapon of choice?” – Her chuckle was music in his ears.

  
“Yes, that's right. Watch as I trash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent! Or, you know, it could just be a rose. I know that’s pretty dull in comparison.”

  
“Sentiment can be a pretty potent weapon.” – She leaned her head right and as if it was possible her smile grew bigger.

  
“Is it that easy to see right through me? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking, ‘How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?’. I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn’t. The darkspawn would have come, and their taint would just destroy it. So I’ve had it ever since.”

  
“That's a nice sentiment.” – She caressed her arm and gazed at the ground for a second before returning her eyes to his.

  
“I thought that I might… give it to you, actually. In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you.”

  
The curiosity in her eyes was replaced by shock and Alistair felt like he just got punched in the guts.

  
“You…You think I’m beautiful?”

  
He smiled when he noticed her blushing. How could he not think she was beautiful when she looked incredibly radiant with her cheeks flushed. Her inviting lips taunting him to feel their softness, and her searching eyes making him want to sooth every and each question they had with a simple touch on her cheek with his fingers.

  
“No, I don’t.” – She frowned and averted his gaze. – “ I think you are… stunning”

  
Her eyes sought his and her lips parted in a silent O. They stared at each other for a few seconds until she finally looked away.

  
“No one has ever called me beautiful before.” – She chuckled. – “Well, I’m not counting Zev for obvious reasons… but still…”

  
She took a deep breath and ran her fingers on her hair again. Her eyes searched Alistair’s, and he knew she was looking for a lie, but he kept his smile and allowed her to look for it as long as she needed.

  
“Thank you, Alistair. It means more than you know.” – She took the rose from him, and their fingers brushed sending a wave of electricity up his arms.

  
“You don’t need to thank me. I am just stating the truth.”

 

Her smile was honest and shy.

  
“I should go to my watch now. I will wake you when it’s your time. Have a good rest.” – She nodded, and he turned to leave.

  
He wasn’t more than a few steps away when he heard her calling him. He turned to answer her, but she was very close to him.

  
He felt the soft skin of her fingers on his cheek and the warmth in the simple touch was different from the other times she had touched him. Her face was near his, and in the surprise, he turned his face to give her a good look, and in that split second, he felt her soft lips on his.

  
“I’m sorry!” – They said at the same time.

  
“I didn’t…”

 

“It wasn’t…”

  
“Maker…”

  
“I wanted to give you a peck on the cheek as thanks. I didn’t mean to kiss your lips. I’m sorry If I, somehow, offended you!”

  
She was red as a tomato and waving her hands around. Her eyes never meet his.

  
Alistair took a step in her direction and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. He rested it on her face, his fingers on her nape and her hair between them. He felt her relax and lean on his touch. She looked amazing on the moonlight. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek; his lips took longer than he anticipated. Her scent drowning him.

  
“You don’t need to apologize.” – He said before taking his hand away.

  
He watched her leave, and he was sure her steps were lighter. And there, among the trees his fingers brushed his lips remembering hers and he couldn’t stop the smile from forming, but little did he know that she too had her fingers on her lips, remembering the touch of his, and that a smile was displayed on her face, a smile that started at her heart.


	5. All that I want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Alma can't stand each other... until they have to face their feelings.

Saying that Cullen and the Inquisitor didn’t get along was an understatement. For many times they were seen discussing with raised voice by anyone who walked by. When they reached Skyhold anyone could hear their shouts outside the war room if they were close enough.

It seemed that the situation between them was far from being solved. He would always be a templar in her eyes. Someone who was the perfect example of everything she stood against, and she would always be a rebel mage in his eyes, everything he fought so hard to control.

The last few days were tense, difficult, and tiring. Haven was lost, and Corypheus showed his face. While remembering what had happened, she sat at her desk in her private quarters and observed the anchor. The thing, which she called a curse, lit the place with its greenish hue, and she traced her fingers carefully not to disturb it.

Someone knocked on the door, and she answered taking the glove from the table and turning to look at the person. Once again the mage entered her room, and she already knew what it was about. Her blood started boiling, and she could feel her body heating up.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Inquisitor.” – The mage kept his head down.

“What did they do this time?” – She squeezed the glove in her naked hand.

The mage proceeded to tell her all the awful things the templars said and did to the mages. They treated them with less respect than the Inquisition criminals and trash. Called them names and bullied them.

Without thinking she took her staff and left the place. She marched out of the throne room and went to the training grounds. One face burned in her mind.

She walked down the steps and saw the soldiers training in the distance, her staff was suddenly heavy, and she dragged it on the ground.

His voice reached her ears, and she held the weapon tightly in her hand. She could feel the steel heating up and almost burn her hand.

The soldiers made way for her to walk, and she finally reached the one she was looking for.

“Inquisitor…” – Cullen started but was interrupted.

“Commander Cullen Rutherford.” – Her teeth were clenched, and her voice barely left her mouth. – “You have been doing excellent work so far, so I advise you to choose your next words carefully because I will not tolerate, in any way, that you jeopardize the alliance I made with the mages.” – She stared at him who had his shield and sword in hands. She could see his jaw moving, but his body was a statue.

Cullen gave a sign that he was going to speak, but once again she interrupted his thoughts.

“It isn’t the first time I hear complaints about the templar’s attitude towards the mages.” – She approached him enough to be less than an arm’s reach. She was as tall as him, and they held the gaze. – “As I said your work so far has been impeccable and I would like that it remained so. I know you can still help the Inquisition.”

Cullen didn’t take his eyes off her for one second nor moved one inch of his body, and when she was finished, he took a step in the mage’s direction.

“What have the templars done?”

The inquisitor held her staff on the other hand and grabbed Cullen’s arm. He could feel the warmth of the anchor on his skin.

“That’s not the path you want to take, Cullen” – They looked over their shoulder to stare at each other.

Cullen held her intense gaze, and he could see she was furious but he didn’t back down and repeated his question, only this time he looked at her.

The mage repeated every word he had told her, and some of the mages who were nearby confirmed his allegations.

The Inquisitor let his arm go when he demanded that the templars responsible were brought to them.

They were a small group and soon after stood in front of them. The rest of the soldiers, mages, and templars gathered around, and with a quick look, she noticed half of Skyhold was present as well. The inner circle among them.

Cullen then proceeded to scold them by saying that he wouldn’t tolerate that kind of behavior and if anyone was not satisfied with how things were done, the gates of Skyhold were open, and they could leave.

When one of the templars tried to discuss with Cullen, the Inquisitor decided it was time to take matters on her own hands. She argued with him but was interrupted by Leliana who approached with firm steps.

“Inquisitor.” – She called a few steps away. – “Are you alright?”

“Everything is fine.” – She answered and continued. – “I won’t tolerate this kind of behavior either and…”

Leliana asked again.

“Are you sure you are fine? Your hand…” – She pointed, and everyone looked down at it. – “It’s bleeding.”

She raised her hand and saw blood flowing from it. With a glance at Solas, the elf approached her. She uncurled her fingers and noticed she had been digging her nails into her palm. She opened and closed it several times before reassuring everyone around her.

Cullen tried to reach her, but she stopped him midway with a wave.

“Mages,” – She started. – “you too have to work for this alliance to…”

The anchor flared and she flinched closing her eyes. Solas took a step in her direction, but he too was stopped.

“Blood magic is not permitted, and I will ensure myself that…”

The anchor pulsed and she dropped the staff on the ground. She clasped her hands trying to stop it, but she knew the next pulse would be impossible to hold. She yelled for everyone to stand back and at the end of her words she fell on the ground, and the cursed thing exploded sending a wave of air knocking everyone close to her down.

She bit her mouth not to scream but the next pulse was bigger, and she felt her lungs hurt.

She crouched on the floor, her fingers intertwined desperate to end that torture, and she felt a pang of excruciating pain travel from her fingers to her toes. Sweat and tears drench the earth under her.

“Solas!” – She managed to say between one pulse and the other. – “I’m begging you.” – And then suddenly everything was still.

Leaning on her knees, she reached for the staff and tried to stand up. Leliana who was closer tried to help, but she dismissed it. She took a step forward and collapsed.

She woke up in her private quarter and sat on her bed. Raising her hand, she studied the anchor that was as silent as the place around her.

Dragging herself out of bed she tasted the bad taste on her mouth and felt thirsty. The coat that hung near the entrance was thrown over her shoulders hiding the silk nightgown.

She opened the door to the throne room in time to see Cullen entering Josephine’s office. Deciding to see what happened she followed his steps. The place was empty, and she headed to the throne room.

She pushed the heavy doors and saw the trio staring at her in curiosity.

“Inquisitor?!” – Josephine started. – “You should be resting.”

“I’m fine now. Has Lorde Allain arrived for the meeting?” – She approached the trio.

“Inquisitor…” – Cullen looked at Leliana and Josephine. – “That meeting was three days ago.”

She was out for three entire days. There was much to be done, a lot of new information to read.

“Reports on my desk within the next hour, please.” – She turned to leave.

“No.” – Cullen’s voice was loud and clear.

“No?” – She turned slowly to look into his eyes.

“Solas told us that the anchor is acting up because you have been stressed out. You will not have work for the next couple of weeks at least.”

She laughed loud and had problems to breathe.

“I have Dorian, Vivienne, Solas, and Dagna studying a way to close rifts without the help of the anchor.” – She caressed it with her fingertips. – “So far they haven’t had any success. Until they do, I will not sit and do…”

“This is not a discussion…”

“You’re right. It isn’t.” – She approached the table. – “Unless you tell me how exactly you will defeat Corypheus without me, I will not sit idly…”

“If you don’t rest now there will be consequences…”

“Like death?” – Her question took them off guard. – “I don’t expect to live to see the end of this battle. Even if I do, I will not survive this thing in my hand.” – The anchor flared up. – “I have accepted death, embraced it… I welcome it…”

“Enough!” – Cullen’s voice reverberated on the walls and startled everyone present. – “Enough.” – They could hear the tiredness in his voice. He ran his trembling fingers over his hair and tried to continue.

“You three have done an excellent job without me around. I’m confident you will find a way to defeat him when I’m gone.”

“Please, Inquisitor.” – Cullen pleaded with his eyes. – “Don’t say that ever again.”

“Why are you so bothered with my death?”

“I can’t…” – He leaned on the table. – “I can’t lose you… not again.”

The Inquisitor studied his eyes when he raised his head to look at her and heard herself saying.

“Reports on my table within the next hour.”

No one stopped her when she left the place leaving the door opened behind her.

She closed her quarter’s door and finally allowed her feelings to emerge. She leaned her back on the hard wood and slid down until she reached the floor.

She hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees. She wanted to scream but stopped herself. If she did scream, the guards would come immediately to check on her, and all she wanted was to be left alone… all she wanted was to be truly left alone.

She bit her tongue trying to stop crying, but with every thought, another sob escaped her mouth.

They didn’t understand, how could they? She was the only person who could save Thedas. All those people, all those lives depending on her. The nobility asking and demanding. The demons loose everywhere. Her failure at Haven. Not to mention the pain.

There were nights she couldn’t close her eyes, and she had to bite her pillow not to scream in pain. Sometimes it was hard to hold a pen.

And if all that wasn’t enough, there was the loneliness. She was surrounded by people, but she felt she was the only person left in the world. She felt lonely and a failure.

She dragged herself back to bed and threw the coat on her desk. She stuck her head on the pillow and screamed a silent scream, only stopping when her lungs complained.

She cried herself to sleep.

Cullen knocked twice on the door but heard no answer, knowing very well that she would be angry if the reports were not on her table by that time, he entered the place.

“Inquisitor?” – He called walking up the steps.

He placed the papers on her table and turned in time to see her turning on the bed. Her right leg outside of the mattress.

He observed her sleep for a few seconds. She slept on her stomach, and her body was covered with the heavy blanket. He adjusted her leg on the bed and covered it. The anchor lying quietly with her.

He headed outside, and when he turned the knob, he heard her call.

“Who’s there?” – He cursed in a whisper.

“I left the reports on the table. Is there anything else you’d like, Inquisitor?” – He sighed.

She was silent, and he understood that as a no. He proceeded to leave, but she caught his attention once again.

“Cullen?” – He waited a long time for her to continue. – “On the war room… what did you mean when you said you couldn’t lose me?”

He closed his eyes and rested his head on the door. He slowly walked his way up inside again, closing the door behind him.

He stopped at the top of the steps and watched her.

Her brown hair cascaded on her shoulders and she held the blanket on her chest waiting for his answer.

Running his fingers over his hair, he walked in her direction and sat on the foot of the bed. His back to her.

“I meant.” – His voice failed him, and he continued after clearing his throat. – “I meant that I care for you, more than an advisor should…”

The silence stretched between them.

“After Haven… after Corypheus attacked… I thought you had died. But it was only when the realization that I would never see you again hit, that I understood I had feelings for you.” – He turned to look at her. – “I know what you think of me, and I never entertained any hopes that someday we could miraculously be together, but still having you around, seeing your smile. Witnessing firsthand how much you care and fight for the people.” – He sighed and felt her moving closer to him.

“Cullen…” – She whispered.

“I just want to keep you safe. If anyone deserves to live it’s you. And I don’t care that you get nervous with me… I will not allow you to burn yourself away… I just can’t…”

“But…” – The next words were heavy for her. – “But I’m a mage.”

Cullen chuckled and turned to her, placing his leg on the bed and caressing her cheek.

“You are not a mage to me, nor the Inquisitor. You are a woman who deserves all the happiness you can get. When you look at me, all you can see is a templar?”

He noticed the way she studied him, and he knew she was thinking about his question.

“No.” – She stated. – “I must be honest with you then… At first yes and I hated you for it.” – Cullen lowered his hand and looked down at the floor.” – “I still do sometimes when you make me crazy.” – She chuckled. – “But while you have not entertained the thought of us being together… it is the only thing that brings me true peace.”

She turned his face in her direction and kneeled on the bed approaching him, she was taller than Cullen and slowly lowered her head to kiss him.

Cullen swallowed dry, and when she cupped his face, he saw her wanting eyes looking directly into his. He tried to contain his apprehension but the happiness of the moment overwhelmed his senses and his lips curved into a smile.

“Inquisitor…” – Not a question, not an affirmation, just a wish leaving his mouth. – “Inquisitor…” – He repeated when his hand squeezed her waist.

“Call me Alma.” – She smiled before her lips touched his.

She circled his neck when he traced his tongue on her lower lip, and his hands pulled her even closer.

She exhaled into his mouth, and he felt a pleasant shiver go down his spine. One of his hands rested in the small of her back, and the other pulled her head into another kiss, his fingers slowly closing on her nape and gently grabbing her hair.

“Alma.” – He whispered her name over and over while planting kisses on her cheek, jaw and down her neck. – “Alma.” –  He heard the desire in his own voice and felt her trembling under his touch.

She pulled him over her and bit his lower lip. Her fingernails roughly digging into his skin.

“Are you sure…” – He whispered in her mouth and then nibbled her chin to trace his way down her throat with the tip of his tongue.

“Cullen…” – He noticed the way her voice trembled and how her fingers grabbed his hair pushing him down near her breasts. – “Please.” – He heard her beg before biting her hard nipple under the white fabric.

He planted gentle kisses on her belly after pushing the nightgown up to her breasts. His fingertips touching the same part of her skin after kissing it.

He kissed around her navel and made his way down to her lower belly, but she stopped him midway with giggles.

“Ticklish?” – He asked amused.

“A little, yes.” – She answered looking into his eyes.

He smiled at her and started kissing her thighs. He made sure to take his time in the inner part and kissed and licked as much as he squeezed them.

He held the waistband of her lacy underwear and pulled it down while looking into her eyes. She held his gaze and gave him a mischievous smile he returned in kind. Once the fabric was on the floor, he started kissing her legs up beginning on her calves.

He parted them and was ready to pleasure her when she pulled him up to claim his mouth, capturing his lip between hers.

“First, we need to make sure you are comfortable as well.” – She said rolling over him.

He laughed, and she sat on his hips, his hands squeezed her thighs and massaged her hips.

Alma started stripping him of his clothes with his help and the last thing stopping her from feeling him was finally tossed over her shoulder.

She kissed his muscled thighs and circled his cock with both hands. She heard him moan and felt it pulsating with pleasure.

She played with his sack for some time while stroking his length. She licked its head and heard him whisper something she didn’t understand. With the tip of her tongue, she made her way up and down before putting it in her mouth.

When she started bobbing her head, Cullen felt her sucking and circling his head with her hot tongue before going down again. His body trembled, and as much as he enjoyed it, he wouldn’t last long.

Alma started to play with his sack while sucking him and he knew he had to stop her at that moment. He grabbed some of her hair and gently pulled her up to have her mouth on his.

Planting kisses and bites on her way up to finally claim his mouth, she lowered her hips on his and felt his hot cock fill her. She was wet and slick, and his cock slid inside her without problems. Finally, fully inside her, she dug her nails into his chest, and he heard her moan and felt her body trembling.

She started riding him, and Cullen arched his body pulling her hips down to meet his. She rode him faster, and he started playing with her breasts.

Cullen was almost coming so he sat on the table with her between his arms and kissed her a hungry kiss. He could feel her heart beating with the proximity; her breathing and his name in her mouth were all he wanted forever.

He placed her on the bed and made his way down to pleasure her; he made sure to plant small kisses on her lower belly and hear her giggle while contorting her body.

He kissed her inner thigh and captured her clit between his lips. She gasped, and he smiled. He flicked his tongue from one side to the other and then started sucking it. She told him what to do, and he obeyed without a second thought. When her breathing became erratic, and she sank her fingers into his hair, he knew she was nearing her climax, and he intensified his movements circling her thighs with his arms and grounding her in bed.

Alma tried to stop him but he had her pinned and soon after came in his mouth, his name on her lips.

Cullen allowed her to take advantage of every second of her pleasure by taking his time kissing her legs. She turned on her belly and exposed her firm and round butt to him. He couldn’t stop the smile that played on his lips.

He kissed her calves and the back of her thighs. He squeezed, kissed and bit her butt on his way to her back.

She felt his cock between her legs and the pressure of his chest on her back. He nibbled her earlobe and pulled her face to kiss him.

His hips pressed her butt, and her cheeks fitted perfectly the space between them. He moaned her name in her ears, and she kissed him deeper while rolling her hips.

Cullen took the pillows from the bed and placed them under her hips raising them enough to be able to penetrate her again.

He bit her shoulder and slid his cock in as slow as he could. He saw her bury her face in the bed and squeezed her cheeks harder, gaining a shy whine in return.

He thrust hard and steady, the image of her under him and the sound of his hips meeting her butt made him close his eyes and throw his head back. He suddenly felt her walls closing around him, and not expecting her climax; he wasn’t able to control himself anymore and spilled on her back.

His hands held her firmly in place, and he heard her name slipping between his teeth in an unrestrained plea.

Cullen cleaned the mess with the first thing he grabbed and fell on her back, resting his head on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I tried to…” – He heard her laughing.

She gently pushed him and sat on his hips. She kissed every centimeter of his face.

“Well… there’s only one way to apologize now.” – She declared between kisses.

“Hmm…” – He half asked when her tongue invaded his mouth.

“Promise me you’ll never leave me…” – She searched his eyes.

“Never doubt it.” – He rolled over her and leaned on his elbows not to crush her under him.

Alma caressed his back while he played with her hair. They promised sweet nothings in each other’s ears.

Hours later when Cullen left her private quarter, the guards stationed had already changed shifts.

“Commander?!” – One of them greeted him surprised. – “We didn’t know you were up there.”

Cullen’s cheeks reddened, and he rested his hand on the sword pommel leaving them behind with a nod.

Before the sun rose the next day, rumors of a romance between the Inquisitor and the Commander had been spread around Skyhold.

When the Inquisitor was seen giving Cullen a passionate kiss on the battlements, there was no other subject in people’s conversation, nothing but a smile on their friends’ lips.


	6. Bottles on the wall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor thinks Cullen needs a break as much as she needs it.

“Cullen, I need you to follow me right now. No questions, we don’t have much time.” – She peeked out of the door and left his office.

“Inquisitor...” – He started, but she was too far to hear him.

He stood up from his chair and let the reports on his hands drop on the table with a low rustle.

Opening the door, he saw her already going down the steps towards the stables. With a scowl, she looked back at him and waved for him to hurry up, only intensifying the creases on his forehead.

Two steps at a time the Inquisitor went down the stairs, looking over her shoulders here and there she crossed the place heading to the kitchen.

Knowing very well the Inquisitor wasn’t a woman to waste more time than the necessary, he hurried to be by her side. Not a word was exchanged until she opened the door to the kitchen and they heard the loud noise of the hinges.

“Shhhhhh!” – She placed a finger on her lips and closed her eyes while holding the door in place.

Putting her head in the hot room to assess the probability of being caught, she sighed when she noticed the room was miraculously empty.

“C’mon!” – Cullen felt awkward when she held his hand pushing him inside the place.

Moving across the room, he noticed she grabbed a loaf of bread and giggled.

Growing curious to what they were about to do, Cullen committed the mistake of asking her a question.

“What are we doing?” – He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the door in front of him.

“No questions!” – She looked around before shoving him inside the wine cellar.

The Inquisitor locked the door behind her and leaned against it letting out a heavy sigh followed by a big smile.

“Can’t believe we made it!” – She ran her fingers on her wavy raven hair.

Still confused, Cullen stared at her with his eyebrows pinched together.

“And here we are because…” – He started.

“I needed a break… and so did you. Please, keep your voice down. I don’t want anyone to know we are here.” – She started browsing the wine collection. – “Are you in the mood for some Dragon Piss?” – She opened the bottle and creased her nose. – “Better something else.”

Cullen opened his mouth but didn’t say anything. He shook his head trying to wake up from the dream he was having. He had been working hard the last few days after arriving at Skyhold and was sure he had fallen asleep on top of the pile of reports on his table.

“Inquisitor, as much as I appreciate the gesture, I have much to do…”

“And that is precisely why you need a break. If you burn yourself out, who am I going to argue with during the meetings at the war table?” – She offered him an empty glass. – “C’mon! Give me twenty minutes… I need this as much as you…” – Her voice wavered at the end.

He accepted the glass and watched her fill it with the wine she had been flirting with.

The twenty minutes came and passed; the glasses were forgotten on one corner of the room, and they drank the different wines directly from their bottles. One sip each and the bottle was placed on the shelves again.

Cullen was far from being drunk, but he could feel the room getting hotter after every new opened bottle. The Inquisitor was the same, he noticed by the redness on her cheeks.

“Oh no! Next is Dragon Piss.” – She looked at the object in her hand as if it were a demon coming to kill them.

“Better face it now.” – Cullen took it from her hand and opened it with a loud noise. The cork flew and hit one of the bottles on the highest shelf. Lucky for them it was an empty bottle, unlucky for them was the noise it made when it reached the ground.

They were wide-eyed and speechless for a few seconds, and when someone called and tried to open the door, the color on the Inquisitor’s face vanished.

Cullen stood up and walked to the door but was stopped by the Inquisitor who pulled him in and placed her hand over his mouth.

The person tried opening the door one more time and failing to do so turned around and left them alone once again.

She still had her hands on his mouth, and her hair tickled his nose. Its flowery smell made Cullen smirk and be aware of the proximity of their bodies.

She giggled and finally looked at him, only to catch him studying her with his vivid honey-colored eyes.

For a moment none of them moved until she grazed her thumb on his lips and lust filled his eyes. One of his hands made its way to rest at the small of her back, and the other fell silently but strong on her hip.

Cullen pulled her body closer when she stood on the tip of her toes to have her mouth close to his; he could feel the heat of her breath and smell the wine on her lips.

Closing the distance, he finally tasted her and got lost in their kiss.

When he heard her moaning, something inside his mind clicked, and he was suddenly aware of what was happening. Even though his body fought him to continue exploring her body through his naked fingertips, and for that brief second he wondered where his gloves were, his mind commanded him to stop it, and so he did.

“Inquisitor,” – He cleared the desire from his voice before continuing. – “we shouldn’t…” – He felt himself blushing. – “I mean the wine…” – Her warm eyes staring back at him were not helping his case, and he fell silent for a couple of seconds.

“What about the wine?” – She asked softly on his lips. Her fingers in his hair, massaging his nape.

“We are obviously…”

“Attracted to each other? Interested in each other?” – She smiled and traced his face with her thumb prompting him to close his eyes. – “Wanting each other? Because I sure want to be exactly where I am right now, and it has nothing to do with the wine.” – She bit his lower lip, and he moaned. – “And as far as I can tell you are as interested as I am since you are still holding me.”

Cullen opened his eyes and noticed that she was right. His hands were still in the same place. One pulled her hips close to his by holding and squeezing her ass, the other had locks of her hair intertwined with his fingers.

“I am very aware of what is happening, and I don’t want it to stop. Unless you wish to do so…” – She searched his eyes. – “Kiss me.” – She begged, and he obeyed.

Cullen couldn’t deny he wanted her there and at that moment. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her neck. He sank his teeth on her shoulder and felt her nails digging his skin.

Her t-shirt was tossed away when he removed her breast band. His mouth clashed with hers, and he kneaded her breast. It filled his hand, and he brushed his fingers on her hard nipple.

He made his way down to her belly with kisses and small bites. He felt the shiver on her skin when he took her panties off and heard his name when he tasted her.

Cullen’s tongue flicked from one side to the other on her clit, and two fingers played inside her.

The Inquisitor’s moanings filled the place, and he urged her to be quieter.

“You have to be more discreet unless you want us to be caught.” – He whispered on her mouth while playing with her clit.

“I don’t care about none of them right now. No one but you and me.” – She kissed him, and he smiled.

She was getting louder, and Cullen could feel her legs start to shake on his hand when she suddenly placed her arms around his neck and threw her head back, biting her lower lip and letting her body be filled with pleasure.

When she had entirely taken advantage of her orgasm, she unlaced Cullen’s pants and circled his cock with both of her hands.

She stroked it with lazy hurry and toyed with his sack as well. Every little sound that came from his mouth, every little movement his body made were paradise for her.

He kissed her with more and more intensity as she continued, so she stopped and planted one of her hands on the wall. Once again she stood on her toes to have his hips on her ass, and her free fingers pulled his head to kiss her.

Cullen felt his cock brushing on her ass, and it twitched with excitement for what was to come.

He lowered her head and guided himself inside her only to have a loud moan escape his mouth when he felt her hot walls surround him.

His hands grabbed her waist, and he met her ass with his hips. He fucked her hard and fast. She was wet, and he had no trouble penetrating her.

The Inquisitor tried to be quiet, but he understood why she couldn’t because he couldn’t either. Her name slipped his lips, and he heard himself repeating it like a mantra until her legs shook and she pulled him to kiss her. Soon after Cullen felt his cock twitching inside her and he rested his head on her shoulder.

His fingers traced the sweat on her back, and he helped her to get dressed again. As he had only his pants partially taken off, it was easier and faster for him.

He finished lacing his pants when she approached him with uncertainty in her eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” – He asked concerned tucking her wet hair behind her ear and pulling her closer. – “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt…”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. I was just thinking…” – She averted his gaze, and he trapped her chin between his fingers turning her eyes to meet his once again.

“You were thinking?” – He noticed the concern in his own voice.

“I just don’t want this to be a one-time thing.” – She confessed after a long sigh. – “I was wondering if we could sneak to the cellar some other times…”

Cullen let her words sink in.

“You want to meet me again?” – He saw her nod. – “But you’re the Inquisitor, and I’m just…”

“You are the only man I’m interested in, the only one I want. I thought that maybe…” – She got lost in her own mind.

“You thought?” – He said pulling her even closer.

“I thought you felt the same… That maybe you were interested in me as well… But maybe I was lying to…” – Cullen interrupted her with a kiss.

“I was… I mean… I am interested in you. I just never thought you saw me more than the Commander.”

“Oh, Cullen! Of course, I do. How couldn’t I?” – She massaged his nape with one hand and with the other traced his features.

Cullen didn’t know if the smile on his face was for her or him.

“I want to be with you as much as I can. I would love to sneak here again but not only that. I want to sneak with you everywhere. To steal a kiss in the war room; to intertwine my fingers with yours; to wake up by your side.” – He caressed her cheek.

“I’d like that too” – She kissed him sealing their promise to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving me some of your time!
> 
> Please leave a comment.


End file.
